Con él
by Pinkworld
Summary: En las vísperas de la batalla final... ¿Podrán Ron y Hermione encontrarse el uno al otro antes de que sea demasiado tarde?  \-TRADUCCIÓN de WITH HIM by Redblaze-/


"Con él" es la traducción de "With him", un one shoot escrito por Redblaze en el sitio _theQuidditchPitch. _**NO** me pertenece, solo la traducción al español.

Esta escrito antes del lanzamiento de HBP y DH, asi que es AU, pero igualmente disfrutable.

¡Enjoy!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_So dear I love him that with him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life.  
>William Shakespeare, "Romeo and Juliet".<br>_

Hermione se sentó en su escritorio para leer. Había estado ocupada en ello por tantas horas que su mente estaba casi

Adormecida. Frotó sus ojos y tomó un sorbo del té, que estaba mas frío que nunca pero gracias a un suave hechizo logró calentarlo nuevamente. Debería estar durmiendo hace goras. Mañana estaría todo el dia adormecida, pero simplemente no se podía dormir. ¿Y si se olvidó de algo? ¿Si no estaba preparada lo suficiente? ¿Qué paasaría si fallara de alguna manera…? ¿Y si todos lo hicieran?

Hermione reflexionó y se dio cuenta que no necesitaba preocuparse por la parte de cometer algún error. Ella, Ron y Harry ya habían decidido que tendrían éxito o morirían intentándolo.

Debía concentrarse. Forzó su mirada de vuelta hacia la página: solo un par de hechizos más para memorizar, algunos encantamientos de defensa que aprender. Luego de unos minutos, refunfuñó cuando notó que por una vez en su corta vida no era capaz de incorporar ningún conocimiento.

Frustrada, recostó su espalda en el respaldar de la silla, alcanzando su largo y enrulado cabello y envolviendo sus dedos con él. Se estiró hacia su escritorio, revolviendo las chucherías que había allí arriba, hasta encontrar un viejo lápiz Muggle, atando su cabello en un improvisado rodete y usándolo para sostenerlo, mientras algunos rulos rebeldes se escapaban y hacían cosquillas en su cuello.

Tenía su propio cuarto, gracias a su condición de prefecta, asi que Hermione no se había preocupado en arreglarse. Vestía el camisón azul de seda que su mamá (quién creía que todas las mujeres necesitaban algo lindo que usar para dormir) le había comprado el verano pasado. Hermione no comprendía la razón; nadie iba a verlo de todas maneras.

Abandonando su tarea por uno momento, sus ojos se posaron en una foto que había en el escritorio de áquella oportunidad en que Gryffindor ganó la copa de Quidditch el año anterior. Ella estaba entre medio de Ron y Harry, quienes lucían felices y encantadores en sus togas rojas de Quidditch. Miraba como Harry se inclinaba hacia ella y besaba su mejilla mientras Ron lo copiaba y su yo de la fotografía se ruborizaba, girando para mirar al alto pelirrojo.

Había desperdiciado los últimos tres años de su vida en Ron enloquecida con él como una tonta enamoradiza. ¿Y que había logrado? Nada. Iba a morir sola y sin conocer el amor. Había sido invitada a varias citas a Hogsmeade pero no podía mentirse a si misma. Estaba enamorada de Ron y nadie podría reemplazarlo.

En vez de divertirse y tratar de olvidarse de él, Hermione miraba a Ron pasar de un amor al otro. Pensó que moriría la noche que escuchó al pasar a Parvati y Lavender riendo en una esquina de la habitación, hablando íntimamente de la primera vez de Parvati. La castaña no le habló a Ron por una semana después de eso, dejándolo perplejo. Se suponía que tenía que esperarla a _ella_.

Nada de eso importaba ahora. Los últimos miembros de la resistencia habían sido enviados de vuelta a Hogwarts. Dónde una vez los pasillos rebozaban de estudiantes caminando de un lado al otro, ahora estaba lleno de brujas y magos listos para la batalla. Los dormitorios estallaban de mujeres y hombres que habían dejado la escuela hacia tiempo, desesperados por descansar bien la última noche antes de la guerra que sabían que estaba por llegar.

La mayoría de los estudiantes habían regresado a sus hogares con la excepción de algunos de séptimo año, incluso de sexto, como Ginny, que había insistido furiosamente en quedarse, enfrentándose a sus cinco hermanos.

Habían pasado la última semana preparándose, procurando organizarse y prepararse de la mejor manera posible, porque debían ganar. No había otra opción. Y la mayoría de la presión descansaba en los hombros de Harry, Ron y ella, ya que que todo se resumía a ellos.

Hermione había encontrado un hechizo protector hace un tiempo, un hechizo que podría hacer que Harry enfrentara a Voldemort desarmado. Tenía la energía de Ron y ella como escudo, protegiéndolo de lo que seguramente sería la batalla mas sangrienta de todas. Era el plan perfecto, permitiéndole a Harry tener el poder de los tres cuando finalmente se topase con el Señor Tenebroso. La contraparte es que el daño que recibiera lo sentirían los tres juntos por lo que si Harry moría, los tres lo harían. Hermione esperaba que Harry no tuviese que sacrificarse para matar a Voldemor, pero había una pequeña probabilidad. Haría lo que tendría para terminar con la guerra, incluso si les costaba la vida a los tres.

Un golpe sonó en su puerta y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Debía ser Ginny. Había pasado por su cuarto tres veces, procurándose que tuviese bien aprendido los encantamientos para su noche con Harry, lo que fue dolorosamente irónico ya que Hermione nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlos para si misma.

"Es un simple encantamiento de contraconcepción, Ginny. Estoy segura de que lo harás bien", dijo la castaña desde su asiento, sintiéndose demasiado exhausta como para pararse.

"¿Necesito saber por qué mi hermanita necesita un encantamiento contraconceptivo?"

Hermione saltó de su asiento asustada. La única vez que Ron había estado en su habitación era para decirle que algo catastrófico había sucedido.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo?", exclamó al abrir la puerta. 

Ron se mantenía apoyando en la pared, arrancando los trozos de pintura descascarándose del marco de la puerta, bastante concentrado en su tarea.

"No… Nada. Solo quería…" Ron frenó cuando la miró a los ojos, abriendo los propios mientras lo hacía.

Hermione siguió su mirada y miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que solo tenía su camisón. Dejó la puerta abierta y corrió hasta alcanzar su bata, tendida en su silla. Se la colocó y la ató con firmeza, giró hacia Ron y hablo nuevamente. "Si no paso nada entonces que estas haciendo aquí? ¡Me hiciste asustar!"

Ron la miraba sin hablar mientras esto sucedía. Su rostro se tiñó de un familiar tono de rojo.

"¿Y?" le preguntó cuando todavía no había obtenido ninguna respuesta.

"¿Y qué?" dijo, finalmente saliendo de su estado de trance.

"¿Por qué estas aquí, Ron? Seguramente debe haber una razón… Pensé que estarías afuera con Sabrina" 

"Serena", la corrigió.

"Como sea". 

Se encogió de hombtod. "Estuviste encerrada aquí toda la noche. Queria saber si estabas bien". 

Hermione bufó y giró, adentrándose en su cuarto nuevamente, dejando la puerta abierta, claramente indicándole a Ron que debía seguirla 

Ron observó a la castaña caminar de espaldas a él y tuvo que recordarse que estaba ahí por una razón, que eso era importante. No podía permitirse ninguna distracción.

No había ayudado que Hermione hubiera abierto la puerta vistiendo nada mas que un pequeño retazo de seda y encaje. Todavía estaba intentando encontrar su voz. Merlín, que hermosa era con su cabello recogido hacia atrás, solo dejando unos pocos bucles enmarcando su rostro, que ahora se enrojecía de vergüenza. Se preguntó como luciría después de hacer el amor, recostada pacíficamente en sus brazos.

Tuvo que detener el tren de pensamientos en ese instante. Era demasiado tarde para eso. Hermione siempre se mereció algo mejor que el asi que se corrió de su camino. Ella estaba destinada a alguien como Krum, famoso, talensolo… Tal vez hasta alguien como Harry. Pero no estaba con Krum, solo se alegraba intercambiando algunas cartas amistosas al año, y tampoco con Harry, que había caído a los pies de Ginny.

Estaba sola…

Una pequeña parte de si mismo estaba molesta por haber sufrido todo este tiempo en el que se propuso evitar a la única chica que le había importado solo para que sea feliz, y al final, estaba tan sola y miserable como él. No se suponía que pasara eso.

"¿Ron?"

Su cabeza se dirigió a la boca de la que provenía esa inquisidora voz. "¿Eh?" 

Miró como el rostro de Hermione se llenaba de preocupación tras caminar hacia donde estaba, todavía en el marco de la puerta. La chica levantó una mano y la usó para acariciar su mejilla, luego la movió y corrió unos mechones de pelo de su frente. Él cerró sus ojos por un segundo, tomando un profundo respiro.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ron no pudo evitar largar una pequeña y suspicaz risa, mirándola incrédulo. "¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Digo… Aparte de lo obvio"

"¿Acaso no es suficiente? Ni siquiera me interesa que me hayas dicho que Ginny salió para revolcarse con Harry. De hecho, me alegra. Despues de todo, ambos seguramente estén muertos para mañana… ¿Paa que se molestó en aprender el encantamiento contraconceptivo? Ambos sabemos que no va a trabajar en el hospital como prometió".

Hermione retrocedió, los círculos alrededor de sus ojos lucían algo mas oscuros y paledeció. "No puedes pensar así. No fallaremos".

"No estoy hablando de fallar. Hablo de morir. Ya sé que no fallaremos".

"Siempre tienes que ser tan negativo", dijo la castaña, cerrando la puerta cuando él finalmente entró en su cuarto.

"Oh, siento mucho que la vida me haya convertido en un poco amargo. He estado viendo a la gente que amo morir desde hace un tiempo", dijo débilmente, pateando la punta de la cama. "Me pregunto si mamá y papá nos estaran mirando desde algún lugar… Y Percy también"

Se atragantó en la última parte de la frase… La muerte de Percy todavía era una herida fresca.

"Oh, Ron, estoy segura de que lo están", dijo Hermione abrazandolo como tantas otras veces había hecho.

Se permitió el lujo de inclinarse hacia ella y descansar su mejilla en su cabeza. Ella olía como primavera y todas esas cosas frescas y hermosas.  
>He allowed himself the luxury of leaning into her and resting his cheek on her head. She smelled like spring and all things fresh and beautiful. Sin desearlo, recordó una oportunidad similar a esta cuando había caído en sus brazos y llorado como un bebé, con sus puños todavía sangrando de tanto golpear la pared al intentar matar el dolor que le había causado la muerte de sus padres. Pero Hermione lo había frenado, tranquilizando su dolor con sus propias lágrimas, siendo lo suficientemente terca como para pelear con él hasta que bajó la guardia y notó el cariño que desesperadamente necesitaba el pelirrojo.<p>

"Vine aquí por una razón", susurró.

Hermione se alejó, mirándolo expectante, Ron tragó saliva. Esta era posiblemente su última chance. Tenía que decir algo.

"Rompí con Serena", escupió tras un segundo de silencio, "la semana pasada… Y ella volvió a casa. Pensé que lo sabías". 

Hermione lo miró confundida. "¿Viniste hasta aquí para decirme eso?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No, eso no. Solo pensé que deberías saberlo. Me… Me olvidé de mencionarlo, creo. Con todo lo que estaba pasando" 

"Ah. Okay", dijo mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Quieres saber por qué rompí con ella?" 

"No lo sé… Tal vez por la misma razón que tu y Parvati rompieron, o con aquella otra chica de Hufflepuff… Tara… Algo. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Ron?" Respondió afilafamente, alejándose de él.

"Es que…" Sacudió su cabello con ambas manos por la frustración. "Argh, estoy haciéndolo mal".

"¿Qué estás haciendo mal? Solo dilo", replicó la chica, su espalda todavía a la vista de Ron mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, jugueteando con unos pedazos de pergaminos. "Todavía tengo mucho por hacer…"

"¡Justo eso! ¿Por qué estas trabajando?" gritó Ron de repente, caminando hasta alcanzar los pergaminos y quitárselos de las manos. "¿Qué pasaría si esta fuera tu última noche? ¿Querrías pasarla investigación hechizos insignificantes que ya sabes? ¿Ese es el último recuerdo que quieres tener?"

"No voy a morir", dijo con actitud desafiante, sus ojos se iluminaron de la misma manera que lo hacían siempre que peleaba con él.

"¡Espero que no" Merlín, no tienes idea cuanto espero que no seuceda. Pero puede pasar y me aniquila que estés aquí arriba sola. Deberías haber estado allí abajo con nosotros. Deberías estar haciendo otra cosa aparte de escondiéndote", dijo tomandola del brazo cuando Hermione intentó alejarse de él nuevamente.

"No me estoy escondiendo", chasqueó, tratando –y fallando- de liberar su brazo. "Solo porque no me siento con ganas de emborracharme con vino y hacer tonterías cuando todavía hay cosas que deben hacerse".

"No hay nada por hacer. Lo hicimos todo. No te entiendo, Hermione. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas sola?" dijo finalmente, con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas que debería estar haciendo esta noche, Ron? Debería estar revolcándome con cualquiera… ¿Algún último esfuerzo de encontrar una vida?" preguntó herida por sus palabras, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No, no quise decir eso. Es que… Solo quiero que seas feliz. Por una última noche quiero que seas feliz. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Haré lo que sea", replicó con la voz temblorosa, debiendo mirar hacia el techo por un instante cuando sintió sus propios ojos arder.

"¿Por qué te interesa?", inquirió, sonando vencida.

"Me importa porque te amo", dijo, suspirando de alivio. "Listo, lo dije… Te amo, Hermione. Te amo tanto que fui capaz de correrme a un costado y dejarte encontrar a alguien que te mereciera. Alguien mejor que un pobre huérfano que a veces bebe y tiene un humor horrible… y nunca fue brillante, o famoso, o algo que valiera la pena… pero, tu nunca encontraste a alguien más, y no comprendo por qué…"

Hermione se quedó mirándolo fija por un segundo, antes de asegurarse de que lo que había escuchado fuese verdad y mirándolo horrorizada. Sus piernas tocaron la cama al sentarse aturdida.

"Por favor, dime que no es verdad", susurró. 

Ron la miró confundido… Esa no era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba. 

"Es verdad. Muy de verdad" dijo dudoso, sintiéndose que prefería morir en ese momento en vez de mañana. 

"No…", respondió ella, un segundo después un sollozo se escapó de sus labios mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Ron se le acercó a pesar de que sentía que su corazón se había destrozado dentro de su pecho. No quería que ella llorara. Eso era exactamente lo opuesto de lo que esperaba. Nunca debía haberle dicho. Solo quería que supiera que alguien la había amado, incluso si se trataba de él.

"Lo siento… No tienes que amarme ni nada. Solo quería que lo supieras", dijo rápidamente, cayendo de rodillas delante de ella.

La cabeza de Hermione se derrumbó en su hombro. 

"No, no… Es que no entiendes. Si que te amo. ¿No lo ves? Te amé durante todo este tiempo. No hay nadie mejor que tu, estúpido imbécil", dijo en un tono áspero golpeando su espalda con poco entusiasmo. "Ahora es demasiado tarde".

Ron se mantuvo ahí congelado mientras Hermione lloraba desconsolada en un rincón de su cuello. Su corazón se sacudió con el sonido de sus sollozos. ¿Por qué mierda no había podido mantener la boca cerrada? Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que ambos habrían estado mejor si no lo hubiese sabido. 

"Sh… Esta bien" respiró sobre su sien, corriendo suavemente los bucles de su rostro. "Por favor, no… Oh, por favor no llores, Hermione"

Pero no fue muy convincente porque él estaba llorando también. Alcanzó su rostro y lo sostuvo, sus labios rozando sus mejillas, sus párpados, desapareciendo a besos las lágrimas que él mismo había causado, desesperado de calmar el dolor de la chica.

Los dedos de Hermione se engancharon a su cabello, guiando la boca de Ron hacia la suya y se sintió como lo mas natural del mundo responder a su acción. Sus labios se encontraron rápidamente, besos rotos que nunca agradecieron ya que ambos usaron el contacto como una salida de sus emociones.

Hermione estaba perdida en una nube de dolor. Su cerebro se sentía como se estuviese apagando por la intensidad de él pero, en algún lugar de la niebla, comenzó a notar la esencia de picante y tierra que siempre asoció con Ron. Su lengua entró como una flecha, saboreando el sabor del whisky que él había bebido.

Quería probar mas de él… 

Ese pensamiento lanzó una oleada de deseo a través de ella, un halo de luz en la oscuridad. Gimoteó encima de la boca de Ron, arqueándose un poco para acercarse a él. Sus dedos se aferraron aún más a su cabello en un intento de sostener los labios del pelirrojo por mas tiempo que tan solo una porción de segundo.

Su pedido silencioso no tuvo el resultado deseado. Ron se detuvo, dejando su boca a centímetros de la suya. Abrió sus ojos ampliamente y ella los vió oscurecerse. Aquellos que alguna vez habían sido de un vibrante azul ahora eran de un color cobalto.

El nombre de Hermione se escapó de sus labios, gimiendo como si fuese el pedido de un moribundo. Tristemente eso era de lo que se trataba, ella pensó. Pero no se concentró en ello demasiado porque de repente se prensó a ella y la besó fervientemente. 

Su lengua recorrió sus labios partidos mientras hurgaba en el cabello de la castaña, encontrando el lápiz y arrancándolo, causando que su pelo cayera libremente. Ron no perdió el tiempo en hundir sus dedos en aquellos bucles, alcanzando su cuello, sosteniéndola firmemente mientras hacia estragos con la boca de Hermione. 

El dulce calor que había comenzando desvaneciendo su dolor se convirtió rápidamente en un infierno en brazos de Ron. Lo desacomodó de su posición, arrodillado delante de ella, acostándose en la cama y arrastrándolo con ella hasta que su cuerpo se vió presionando el suyo. Ron dudó mientras ella se arqueaba debajo de él y gemió cuando Ron se levantó para mirarla, respirando dificultosamente. 

"No vine hasta aquí para esto. No dije lo de antes para que…"

Los dedos finos de Hermione se entrelazaron en el rojo cabello delante suyo. "Lo sé", susurró cerca de sus labios mientras los atraía a los suyos de nuevo. "Por favor, no pares… Por favor…"

Ron se resistió, alejándose para mirarla nuevamente. Dejó que su propia miraba viajara entre sus cuerpos, mirando su ropa de dormir, ahora visible en la apertura de su bata. Arrastró un dedo sobre la línea de la clavícula que estaba expuesta.

"¿Ron?"

Le echó un vistazo a sus ojos en un santiamén. "¿Es esto lo que quieres, Hermione? ¿Esto te hará feliz?

"Si", dijo sin dudarlo.

"No me merezco esto… Nunca hice nada…"

Hermione acercó sus dedos para posarlos sobre su boca, deteniendo sus palabras porque estaban rompiéndole el corazón. Él era la persona mas increíble y valiente que conocía y no podía soportar que no lo supiese.

"¿Realmente me amas, ron Weasley?"

"Tanto, que hasta duele" 

"Entonces muéstrame… Muestrame cuanto me amas. Eso es lo que quiero" 

Ron lo pensó por un segundo y asintió. El aliento de Hermione lo atrapó cuando volvió a recostarse hasta estar a un suspiro de distancia. "Okay".

Sus labios conquistaron los suyos en un instante, gentilmente, sus manos sostenían su rostro, sus pulgares borrando el rastro de las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas, obligando a la mente de la castaña a olvidarse de todo excepto del dulce sabor de sus besos. El sonido bastante audible de los gemidos de Ron mientras su lengua pedía acceso a su boca, encontrándola en un segundo. Increible.

Funcionó. Se perdió en el para cuando se separó para posar suaves besos debajo de su mandíbula y acercándose a su garganta. Sus sentidos estaban rodeados por él, su aroma, su gusto, la sensación de su cabello color fuego contra su piel. Todo eso la ponía en llamas.

Ron se frenó para succionar una porción de piel debajo de su pulso y las caderas de Hermione se movieron hacia las de él por la fabulosa sensación que le causó. Él gimió alejándose un poco de ella pero Hermione no lo permitiría. Sus piernas, que estaban enredadas con las suyas en el borde de la cama, rozandose con sus muslos al tratar de unir sus cuerpos aún más. Ron logró sostenerla de la cintura con fuerza.

"Ron, necesito algo", dijo sin aliento.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se oscurecieron aún mas con su plegaria. Su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro mientras tomaba un profundo respiro. "Hagamos esto bien, ¿te parece?"

Ella asintió, sin comprender demasiado. Pensó que eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

No debió notarlo, pero la miró fijo y le sonrió. El corazón de Hermione dio un salto: el rostro de Ron se iluminó cuando hizo eso y había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había visto una sonrisa genuina en él.

"Ven aquí". Se paró, llevándola con él. "No podemos estar colgando de la cama como un par de tontuelos, ¿verdad?"

La dejó parada en el lugar mirándolo desarmar la cama y luchar con las sábanas que ella había acomodado debajo del colchón ordenada y firmemente esa misma mañana. Luego se sentó, inclinándose para desatar los cordones de sus zapatos. Hermione estaba anonadada con la manera en la que él lucía en ese momento parecía tan cotidiana, como si se estuviese preparando para ir a dormir. Por un pequeño segundo se sintió con ganas de llorar de nuevo. Le encantaría poder ver eso todos los días. 

Ron se quitó el sweater por la cabeza, tirándolo al piso. Instintivamente, Hermione lo recogió pero él la frenó tomandola de la muñeca.

"Dejalo", dijo y la acercó a él, tocando el nudo de su bata mientras la miraba desde abajo con los ojos brillando. "Por Dios, eres hermosa. Y te amo tanto…"

Ella tuvo unos pocos instantes de duda, pensando que no era ni cercanamente hermosa a lo que las otras chicas con las que había salido Ron eran, pero la manera en la que dijo esto último la hizo sentirse como la chica mas linda del mundo. Quitó las manos de Ron de su bata y jadeó al desatarlo con sus propias manos, dejándolo caer en el piso.

Ron no se sintió avergonzado de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Envolvió una mano en su cintura y la tiró encima suyo. Sus dedos rozaron el bretel que descansaba en su hombro para luego mirarla, nuevamente aturdido.

"Solía acostarme en la cama y pensar que hacías por las noches… En que dormías. Debo admitir que nunca imaginé esto", dijo al volver a viajar por toda su piel con la mirada, aún palpando la línea de seda que sostenía el camisón en su lugar.

"¿Estás decepcionado?"

"Para nada. Si hubiese sabido que dormías en ropa como esta me habría vuelto completamente loco".

Hermione rió, la cabeza le daba vueltas. El mundo exterior parecía tan lejano ahora mismo. Ron lucía tan apuesto en tan solo un par de jeans y una remera de algodón blanco. Había crecido de tener ese larguirucho cuerpo de antes, entrenándose casi hasta la muerte en las prácticas de Quidditch, especialmente cuando se convirtió ehn capitán. Volvió loco al resto de los jugadores, y Harry solía decirle a ella que Ron era más obsesivo de lo que Oliver era, pero había rendido sus frutos en mas de una manera. Sus hombros eran anchos y sus brazos eran duros y musculosos. De tan solo pensar de que ahora le pertenecía, aunque solo fuese por un rato, la hizo debilitarse. Y amaba tener un efecto en él, amaba ver el deseo en su mirada.

Ron se inclinó y besó su hombro, finalmente corriendo el bretel a un costado para que cayera por su brazo. Acomodó sus labios en la curva del cuello de Hermione mientras la acercaba aún más. Sus ásperas manos recorrían su espalda, logrando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás con un suave gemido. Hermione nunca pensó que una caricia tan simple se sintiera tan bien.

"¿Vienes a la cama?", murmuró con voz profunda sobre su cuello. "Solo tenemos poco tiempo".

Hermione estuva a punto de decirle que tenían toda la noche por delante, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad, una noche no era suficiente pero era mejor que nada.

Se arrastró hasta la cama, uniéndose a él, y por un largo segundo solo se miraron a los ojos. Ron llevó un dedo a sus labios que seguramente estaban hinchados por sus besos.

Ron abrió su boca para decir algo pero cambió de opinión al inclinarse y besarla… Y ella lo beso de vuelta con todo su ser, dándole lo mucho que había tomado de él hasta quedar ambos sin aliento.

Los labios del pelirrojo bajaron a su cuello una vez mas. No se frenaron allí esta ves sino que continuaron por su clavícula hasta la V que se marcaba su camisón. Su lengua repasó la línea de encaje que la enmarcaba. Hermione estaba tan inmersa en las sensaciones que le estaba provocando que no sintió que él había apartado los breteles de su vestimenta hasta que notó una fresca brisa sobre su expuesto pecho y como la respiración de Ron se había agitado aún más. 

Un cálido rubor comenzó a incinerar sus mejillas. Su primer instinto le marcó tratar de cubrirse, y lo hubiese hecho, pero la sensación de sentir a Ron inclinándose sobre uno de sus pezones con su lengua le causó dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la almohada. Su gemido se unió al de ella mientras volvía a meter la punta de sus pechos en su boca.

Sus finos dedos se enterraron en el rojo cabello, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra ella. Una ola de calor se propulsó por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en el centro, dónde él se ocupada de su pecho y frotaba su pezón con su pulgar. Abrió sus piernas por instinto y Ron se acomodó entre ellas mientras continuaba tocándola y besándola. Sus caderas se presionaron con las de él y puso sentirlo, pudo sentir todo de él, duro, prensándola.

"Oh", gimió y él frenó su tarea para mirarla.

"¿Quieres que pare?", preguntó dudoso.

"No, se siente bien", murmuró cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de él recostado encima suyo y su peso hundiéndola en la cama. 

"Puedo hacer que se sienta mejor", susurró en su cuello. "Pero tienes que confiar en mi. ¿Confias en mi, Hermione?"

Ella asintió con sus ojos cerrados todavía. 

"Bien", respondió él mientras le quitaba el camisón. 

Hermione gimió cuando maniobró su cuerpo para hacerlo, arrojando su atuendo lejos, dejándola con nada mas que sus bragas. Abrió sus ojos y notó que Ron se había distraído de lo que tenía planeado hacerle porque solo la miraba, inmóvil, con sus ojos recorriendo su plano estómago, luego sus piernas y luego de nuevo hacia arriba.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él se inclinó, besando su estómago, y dejó un camino de fuego mientras avanzaba hasta sus pechos. Cerró sus ojos una vez más y lo alcanzó, intentando tirarlo encima suyo pero él se resistió, murmurando algo inentendible contra su piel.

La mano de Ron acariciaba su piel, pasando por su estómago, rozando sus muslos y logrando que el cuerpo de Hermione se sacudiera al acariciar von sus dedos el algodón de sus bragas. Sus labios viajaron hasta su oído, haciendole sentir escalofríos al susurrarle dulces palabras con su pesada respiración. Entonces su mano se deslizó debajo de sus bragas, tocando su parte mas secreta.

Su voz era gentil y dulce y Hermione se sentía tan agradecida por eso porque su toque se sentía como electricidad. Instintivamente cerró sus piernas, pero Ron continuó hablándole suavemente, rogándole que se relajara y confiara en él.

A pesar de su nerviosismo, Hermione escuchó. Se forzó a si misma a relajarse a pedido de Ron y fue recompensada por el esfuerzo con increíbles sensaciones de placer decandente inundándola desde el lugar donde la tocaba haciéndola brillar de gracia

"Oh, Ron", gimió, ladeando su cabeza al sentir la suave risa de Ron haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. 

"¿Te gusta, no?" preguntó continuando acariciándola y provocándole, logrando que su aliento saliera en pequeños susurros.

"Si", respiró. "Es increíble" 

Ron rio mas profundamente e incluso en su nube, ella fue capaz de disfrutar del sonido de esa risa. Antes le había dicho que quería que ella fuese feliz, pero ella quería que él también lo fuera, mas que nada en el mundo.

Y si que quera increíble… Su toque era tan erotico, haciéndola sentir sexy y lasciva mientras cualquier rastro de resistencia se despegaba de ella. Ni siquiera se detuvo a sentirse avergonzada cuando se aferró desesperada a las sábanas buscando acabar aunque parte de ella esperaba que nunca lo hiciese. Quería sentirse así para siempre.

"Acaba para mi, Hermione" Ron respiró roncamiente en su cabello. "Dejame mirarte"

Sus palabras la prendieron fuego y no pudo evitar darle lo que le había pedido. La cabeza de Hermione se latigó contra la almohada mientras gemía su nombre. Su espalda se arqueó y alcanzó a agarrar los hombros de Ron. Incluso en su estado de éxtasis necesitaba estar conectada a el para compartir su dicha de alguna maera. Era la sensación mas impresionante; ola tras ola de placer sucumbiendo su cuerpo entero por dentro y por fuera, dejándola temblando incluso después de que el climaz empezase a desvanecerse.

Había estado tan tense por todo pero ahora estaba completamente relajada. Todo se había ido: el dolor, la preocupación, el miedo. Todo había sido borrado y su cuerpo había sido dejado zumbando en felicidad. 

Cuando finalmente se sintió haber vuelto hacia la tierra, abrió sus ojos para ver a Ron observándola. Su rostro lucía una contemplación tan llena de amor y adoración que su corazón casi paro de latir de tan solo mirarlo.

"Gracias", le dijo, alcanzando su mejilla para acariciarla, recorriendo su enrrojecida piel con sus dedos.

"Podemos para ahora mismo y yo estaría feliz. Me encantó. Eres tan hermosa", dijo Ron con sus ojos ambulando por el rostro de su amor.

"Pero no quieres parar, ¿me equivoco?" preguntó con una perezosa sonrisa entre sus labios.

Ron sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta. "No, no lo haces"

Hermione corrió sus manos hacia su espalda sintiendo sus músculos a la merced de sus dedos. Estaba completamente entregada a él pero todavía estaba completamente vestido. Eso era injusto y trató de encontrar la solución.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como una chica normal, una adolescente normal que luchaba para quitarle la ropa a su novio mientras ambos reían. Dejaron una pila enorme de ropa en el suelo y por primera vez a Hermione no le podía importar menos tal desorden.

Continuaban riendo cuando Ron la corrió de debajo de él. La besó sonoramente, callando sus burlas por sus bóxers de los Chudley Cannons que aún usaba pero luego quedaron a un lado cuando un beso llevo al otro. Pronto después, estaban respirando dentro de la boca del otro mientras sus lenguas se frotaban y sus dedos se exploraban, recorriendo piel sobrecalentada, dejando cosquilleos a su paso.

Hermione sintió la excitación de Ron sobre sus horribles bóxers naranja y tembló cuando él tembló y gimió contra sus labios. Sintiendose animada, deslizó su mano por debajo de la tela. Movió sus dedos por sobre las crestas y contornos de su erección mientras levantó la vista para ver que efecto estaba logrando con su exploración. Quería que él sintiera el mismo placer que ella había vivido cuando la tocó. Sintió una ráfaga de orgullo femenino cuando observó rodar sus ojos hacia atrás. Su pelirroja cabeza calló sobre su hombro con fuerza y pudo sentir su pesado ritmo de respiración sobre su propio cuello, haciéndola temblar una vez más. Sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante haciéndola amar la sensación de él presionándose contra su palma de la mano. El cuerpo de Ron era tan diferente al suyo. Se sorprendió al descrubrir que su piel era tan suave como la seda, deslizándose suavemente con su mano al acariciarlo, pero a la vez era duro como el acero y ese contraste era intrigante. Justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar ella misma, el tomó su mano, deteniéndola en su búsqueda de cuan profundos podían ser sus gemidos.

"¿Estas segura que quieres esto?" Ron preguntó densamente.

Hermione asintió e intentó no llorar por la dulzura de su voz. Aunque era obvio que ardía de deseo, estaba dispuesto a frenar si ella lo quisiese.

Ron se estiró para quitarle las bragas y Hermione intentó no sonrojarse mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer sus piernas, dejándola completamente entregada a su hambrienta mirada. Luego deslizó sus pantalones hasta quitarlos y fue justo ahí cuando el rojo del rostro de Hermione llegó. Sus ojos se abrían mientras se daba cuenta de que finalmente lo estaba viendo desnudo. Aunque había terminado de tocarlo, no había parado a analizar cuan grande era esa parte de su cuerpo. Sobresaliendo de entre un nido de bucles rojos, no solo era largo, sino que también era grueso.

"¿Estas bien?", preguntó mirándola, luciendo un poco nervioso él también.

Ella asintió dubitativamente mientras continuaba observando su excitación, preguntándose si esto realmente iba a funcionar. 

Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos azules que tanto amaba. "Confio en ti", dijo con intención a pesar de persistente duda que tenía.

"¿Sabes que duele la primera vez?" 

"Lo sé", replicó mordiéndose el labio.

"Relájate" Ron se inclinó para plantar un beso en la base de cu cuello. "No soy un tonto incompetente. Lo haremos bien, ¿si?"

Debió aceptar pero sus dedos la habían encontrado de nuevo, solo que ahora se escurrían dentro de su calidez. Sus miedos se desvanecieron casi en el instante y acercó sus caderas a las manos del chico mientras sus dedos creaban una sensación distinta de la que habían establecido antes. Entró en ella una y otra vez, estirándole, y Hermione se encontró queriendo algo más.

"Oh, Dios, estás tan mojada para mi", gimió Ron, su cabeza cayó al hombro de la castaña mientras una sacudida lo tomaba. "Lo siento… No puedo esperar mas"

Se movió logrando un gemido saliente de la boca de Hermione cuando sintió una opresión en su entrada. Ron susurraba deshilvanadas frases en su oído, pero eso la estaba ó sus piernas aún mas mientras se introducía en ella, estirándola y llenándola haciéndola llegar casi al punto del dolor. Ron frenó después de unos instantes y levantó su cabeza para mirarla. Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento y luego se reclinó para descansar su frente contra la de ella.

"Lo siento", dijo en tono áspero y la beso profundamente antes de que pudiera responder.

Emitió un apagado gemido de dolor cuando las caderas del pelirrojo se empujaron hacia adelante y sintió como él derribaba su barrera natural. Clavó sus uñas en el comienzo de sus brazos e intentó alejarse de él pero no había a donde ir. Ron no dejó de besarla y deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos, encontrando ese lugar al que le había regalado tanta atención un rato antes.

"Relájate", murmuró. "Ya pasará, lo prometo".

Hermione no veía como eso pudiese pasar… Se sentía quebrada en dos. Pero todo cambió cuando sus dedos tocándola le crearon esa extraña sensación de placer-dolor, y se sorprendió al escucharse a si misma gemir, responder al mágico toque de su chico, moviendo sus caderas delicadamente contra las de él. Luego de un rato el dolor empezó a retirarse, dándole aún mas placer. 

Continuaba moviéndose contra él y comenzó a disfrutar de eso. La sensación de él tan adentro suyo, tan conectados, era increíble. Hermione abrió sus ojos, ya que antes los había cerrado por el dolor, y vió a Ron encima suyo con su mandíbula apretada. Su aliento estaba agitado pero su mirada era tan sincera como siempre. 

"¿Mejor?" preguntó. 

"Mmm… Mucho", asintió acercando sus párpados nuevamente mientras sus dedos comenzaban a construir ese placer demolizante que había sentido antes.

Cuando Hermione gemió sin aliento, Ron movió su mano de dónde estaba para sostenerla por las caderas, y antes de que pudiera notar la pérdida, salió de ella y la volvió a llenar de nuevo. Emitió un afilado jadeo y él repitió dicha acción, logrando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás contra la almohada. Su cuerpo se arqueó completamente hacia él, sus brazos alcanzaron su nuca para acercar su cuerpo aún más al de él y disfrutó tener sus piernas envolviendo la cintura del muchacho. Era como si no hubiera mas Ron ni mas Hermione… Un solo ser. Sentía que nada en el mundo podía tocarlos, que estaban protegidos gracias a su amor.

Se introdujo en ella con más fuerza y ya no pudo pensar mas porque lo único que podía sentir era a él presionándose contra si misma. Sus cuerpos presionándose juntos, piel deslizándose contra piel, el sonido de los nombres del otro, gemidos de placer con cada movimiento que Ron hacía. Ahora ambos se sacudían, gimiendo por esa parte de ambos que parecía haber estado vacia hasta ese momento.

Y cuando finalmente cayeron del borde en un flash de enceguecedor calor, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no solo sus cuerpos se habían unido, sino que también sus almas. Era imparable, una magia mas fuerte que cualquiera de las fuerzas de la luz o la oscuridad pudiese lograr.

Les llevó un largo tiempo encontrar su aliento. Ron rodó de encima de ella por un momento y luego la acercó a si mismo. La cabeza de la castaña descansaba en su pecho y escuchando el sonido de los latidos de Ron. Sus piernas se enredaban entre si y con las blancas sábanas. Llevó un dedo hacia las pecas de los hombros de él y luego a las que se desparramaban por su pecho, disfrutando de los suaves gemidos que emitía de vez en cuando. Podría quedarse así para siempre, solo recostada junto a él en completa tranquilidad.

Se sorprendió cuando, de repente, Ron se alejó, intentando correrla de encima suyo y pararse a la misma vez.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntó anonadada.

Ron la miró horrorizado, inclinándose hacia la cama cuando ella lo tomó para mantenerlo en el lugar.

"¿Qué?", preguntó de nuevo, solo que ahora ya comenzaba a asustarse.

Ron sacudió su cabeza. "¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? Y eso que lo hablamos gracias a Ginny y Harry. Estaba demasiado sorprendido con todo esto, no estaba pensando".

"Ron, ¿de que estas hablando?"

"Herm, olvidamos el hechizo. Y no sé si funciona después de hacerlo. No creo que lo haga… Especilmanete con alguien como yo. Maldita suerte que tenemos, mira a Charlie y su esposa".

"Hermione, we forgot the charm. And, I don't know if it works afterwards. I don't think it does. . . Especially with someone like me. Rotten luck we have, look at Charlie and his wife."

Hermione no lograba comprenderlo, pero luego de mencionar a Charlie, quién se había casado hacía unos meses por un inesperado embarazo, logró entenderlo. Se habían olvidado del encantamiento contraconceptivo.

Ron intentó pararse de nuevo, obviamente para buscar su varita pero ella lo frenó, posando una gentil mano en su hombro.

"No, Ron… Esta bien", susurró.

"¿_Bien_? Podrías estar embarazada", dijo incrédulo.

Ella mordió su labio, solo mirándolo para hacer que de repente Ron comprendiera la situación.

"Es verdad, no importa tanto, ¿no?" dijo al recostarse de nuevo en la cama.

"Piensalo de esta manera… Será genial si tenemos que preocuparnos por _eso_ en unas semanas".

"Si, supongo… Al menos no tengo que preocuparme de que lo hagas sola…"

"Si", respondió y se volvió contra él, sonriendo. "Sabes, de alguna manera extraña, se siente bien. De alguna manera u otra vamos a estar juntos. No cuento con que la muerte sea tan mala mientras estes conmigo".

Ron la observó por un rato y alcanzó su rostro con sus inclinó para besarla, robándole el aliento antes de que frenara de plantar suaves besos sobre sus labios.

"No, Herm, no creo que lo sea", replicó con ubna sonrisa de las suyas al relajarse sobre la almohada una vez mas.

Hermione se acurrucó sobre su pecho, una vez mas escuchando el fuerte y firme sonido de los latidos del corazón de Ron. Había estado llena de miedo y aprensión por meses pero ahora todo lo que sentía era amor. Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran verdad. Mientras Ron estuviese con ella, podría enfentar con lo fuera.

**FIN**


End file.
